The present invention relates to janitorial utility belts for carrying cleaning items such as spray bottles, gloves, dusters and cleaning towels, thus to facilitate the efficient cleaning of commercial industrial and residential buildings. Persons engaged in cleaning and servicing building interiors, offices, and various interior and exterior facilities, have long employed various devices and arrangements for carrying cleaning implements, equipment and supplies to and from the areas to be cleaned or serviced and during cleaning and servicing. Heretofore, a variety of such devices have been proposed. One such device is a maid's caddy that comprises a plastic or aluminum box having a carrying handle. Such a box is not very satisfactory because it does not allow the user to have his/her hands free. Also, the person must repeatedly pick up and put down the box whenever he/she moves to a different location.
Another cleaning implement carrier device is a caddy bag designed to be strapped onto a janitor cart, the bag having large pockets for holding cleaning supplies and implements. However, the janitor cart cannot be moved into small clearance areas. Accordingly, in some instances the person must leave the cart behind, in which case he/she has to make repeated trips back to the cart in order to effectively use the tools and implement supplies.
The present invention relates to carrier apparatus for janitorial tools and supplies, wherein the tools and supplies are readily available, even when the person is required to work in small clearance spaces. The carrier mechanism is designed to hold implements and supplies in suspended positions from a specially designed belt worn by the person, such that the tools and supplies are readily available, and the person has free use of his/her hands, while the tools and supplies are disposed in an orderly and organized arrangement. Items used in janitorial operations are disposed in specific locations on the person's belt. The person thus is able to quickly select any given item when needed, thereby enabling the work to be performed more expeditiously.